1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick positioning device of a bank knife, and specially to a positioning device which can be positioned to a dovetail seat, thereby, bank knife can be positioned and detached quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a bank knife is used to cut all kinds of plastic sheet, plastic film paper, etc. so as to be cut according to a desired width. Therefore, the bank knife employs a plurality of parallel knife blades so to cut the object rapidly. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 208261 discloses a kind of bank knife.
As shown in FIG. 1, in one side of a prior art bank knife, a dovetail groove 11a is installed on one side of the knife seat body 10a. A pin 12a is pivotally installed to a locking block 13a. The dovetail groove 11a of the knife seat body 10a is located across a dovetail seat 14a. A stud 15a is screwedly installed to the knife seat body 10a. By rotating the stud 15a, the locking block 13a will tightly resist against the dovetail seat 14a so that the knife seat body 10 can be positioned properly as it is located across the knife seat body 10a.
However, since in the prior art positioning device of a bank knife, the locking block 13a will tightly resist against the dovetail seat 14a by rotating the stud 15a, the rotation of the stud 15a needs many labor hours, thus the bank knife is inconvenient to be positioned and detached. Moreover, when the stud 15a resists against the locking block 13a so to timely resist against the dovetail seat 14a, it can not assure that the contact surface 16a of the locking block 13a is flatly adhered to the contact surface 17a of the dovetail seat 14a. If the locking block 13a is inclined slightly, when the locking block 13a is locked, the bank knife is probably inclined, thus the positioning is improper.